Living With The Dead
by Shizu-Heiwajima
Summary: Zombies roam the place of Ikebukuro. What measures are taken? What lives are lost? Rated M for certain content. HOTD/Durarara! Crossover.


-I just wanted to try something new for now. Starting with this.

-I recently watched High school Of The Dead, and I love zombies, so to me. **This was a must.**

**-**Reviews are greatly appreciated and hopefully you like it.

-I do NOT own High school Of The Dead nor do I own Durarara. And.. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was like anyday of Highschool. I woke up with the messiest hair, tended to it with a simple brush, then laundered my teeth along with my tongue. <em>Morning breath fucking sucks, especially when your friends offer you gum without you noticing that it was meant for <em>_**your **__mouth stench._ Not like that ever happened to me, I just _seen_ it happen. I promise.

Usually I sleep with my school uniform; the whole white evening shirt, blue denim-like pants, and the coat to match it. Only because school was frickin' tiring, mine being the worse case scenario because I have to deal with crappy delinquents. _I blame that bastard Flea. _Hell, they were weak, in my opinion. If I wanted to state facts, it's just because my strength and rage issues. _I wasn't like other people. _But I could care less about them, you start any shit with me, you get your ass pummeled into next week. _I could mean it literally._

I walked to school everyday, it wasn't bad. Not too far, not too close. I didn't mind it, I always liked lingering about under the sun anyway. Besides, I got to think about things. Kasuka would walk with me every now and then, but he had his own school to tend to, that stated; we weren't in the same grade. I worry about'm though, since he's so quiet and all, I never know if people tease him or not. He wouldn't tell me, and I'd be too slow to notice. Unless I saw a bruise or something.. Then I'm breaking more than jaw bones and sending more than just their clothes off. _That wasn't always the case._

But today when I began to walk, I felt somewhat weary. It was sunny, but the clouds enshrouded around the light I looked forward to feeling against my birds didn't chirp as loud, cicadas were close to mute but dogs barking were more loud than usual. _Damn, did I hate that._ And well, the wind wasn't there either, it felt as if it were humid. _Like everything stood still. _Besides those dogs anyway.

Despite it all, I just shrugged my shoulders and inserted my hands into my pockets. Maybe _hoping_ that would ease the tension within me. But it didn't. It was useless to do those to feelings, it only worked on people; shrugging them off and walking away, looking as if nothing happened. _I would know._ Eventually I walked toward the school, hearing my stomach growl and feeling the pain within my abdomen. _Damn it, why do you always forget to grab breakfast, you idiot.. _I muttered to myself and cursed whilst doing so. _Why am I so fucking __**braindead**__ in the morning.. _

I saw the gates about to close so I paced the rest of the way to it. I wasn't the only one. And to be honest, I always wanted to laugh at others barely reaching the gate, only to find them late and locked out. But karma might catch my ass one day so I just watched for a short while then headed straight to class. I slid the door open and saw eyes follow me to my seat; the bell hadn't rang yet, so I was partially in time. _These people were always so early, they always made me feel as if I wasn't. _I sat on the back row, third seat from the door. _Not the one closest to the window._ Now that was frickin' clichè.

I sat beside Shinra and behind Kadota. The two I would actually consider friends in this hell house- In this case, school. Coincedence, but I felt at ease. Kadota I could deal with, he was always calm, but when it came to Shinra.. Well..

"Shizuo-kun, glad to see you made it! I didn't think you would go to class today, since you're always.. Ditching and whatnot.. " He leaned near me and whispered the last three words. My reaction would be.. Rolling my eyes slightly and growling under my breath. "I'm sorry, I won't say it again!" _See what I mean?_

I heard Kadota chuckle so I turned my gaze to look at him. "Oi, Shinra, calm down. You know Shizuo's not a morning person." I nodded my head once and confirmed this resolve. Shinra muttered apologies to himself and I just glared at him. _God, I swear one more sorry and I'll kick your sorry ass.._ He waved both his hands side to side rapidly before one last sorry and I yelled at him soon after.

"No need to shout, Shizu-chan, he _is _sitting right beside you anyway.." There's the reason I never attend my classes. I always lashed out because of this guy. I felt my eyes twitch and I snarled at him.

"Shut the hell up, Flea.."

"It's hard to do that when you find a person yelling at another for a stupid reason. I know a great anger management occupation near East of Ikebukuro. Would you kindly take my offer as to visiting it?"

"That's it!" Screw school rules and me hating violence. I was **made** for it. I was born to be the meaning of it. So I lifted the desk by either side of it and was stopped short by Kadotas' hand to my shoulder.

"_Chill_, you know he's not worth it. Right now, you have make it through the school day without ditching a class or two. 'Can't pass school without good grades and attendance, Shizuo." Damn it. He was right. If he wasn't here, I would have torn half the school apart. Kadota, my anger manager and Shinra my therapist. I didn't have any problems, but Shinra would always listen to me rant about that.. _Flea.._

"Hey Izaya-san!" I sat down and nailed the desk back to the floor with a slight screeching sound. _How can Shinra stand this guy.._With that I tsked and sat back down; tapping my foot hard against the ground below. Hearing Shinra stand up and make his way over that _Louse. _One more remark. Just _one_ more..

I heard the door slam open and I turned my head quickly to see what the reason was. Something I regret doing, I could've sworn I had a whiplash there for a second.

"Heyo, Older classmen of the beloved Raira Academy!" God, not this kid again, he always barges in here to hit on females. _And I wonder why I haven't punched his face in. _My eyes descried him until he walked over to a girl, widening my eyelids when I saw him kneel before her. _What the hell is he doing..? _He spreaded his arms out and I rolled my eyes. _I should've known._ "Love me!" The girl gave him a quick slap on the face and walked away. My eyes spotted another male run over to him and pat him on the back.

"This is why you shouldn't hit on upperclassman, Kida-kun.." The blond leaned his head back and let out a burst of laughter before wrapping his arm around the blue-eyed boy and walked away. _God is this school always so loud.._ The bell rang and I sighed heavily under my breath.

_I can make it through the day.. Even with that bastard here.._

Everyone rushed to their seats and chattered their last, "see you laters," before taking their separate ways. I narrowed my eyes and pondered to myself. If there was ever a time I felt lonely, it was times like this. _Goodbyes_, I was so used to those. I lived in a normal family, but it felt as if it was only me and Kasuka. I'm _not_ feeling lonely, nor would I ever admit to it. It was stupid and absurd. _If you're alone, you wouldn't have to think about others getting hurt.._

The teacher walked into the classroom and procceeded to take roll. He lectured me of my absence and I did nothing but close my eyes to bare slits and ignore everything he said. His last thing being; _"Just don't it again."_ Like hell I'd listen to an old man who dallies with females younger than him. People like him made me sick, especially _Izaya._ I turned my gaze toward where his seat was and found that he wasn't there. I blinked several times and glanced at Shinra. He was too focus at the board to notice that I was staring at him for a reason why that Flea wasn't here. _I didn't think he was the type to skip._

It was lunch and I groaned in relief but winced at the thought of not being able to bring any food for it. I know Shinra would offer and Kadota always bought his stuff. I didn't want either to waste their food on me so I stood up and headed toward the doorway.

"Where are you going Shizuo-kun!" I chuckled lightly to myself, leave it up to Shinra to notice me taking off. _I felt somewhat bad for thinking about it._ I always scolded him, demanded him not to do several things and yelled at him because of my ire. And yet, he's able to greet me and treat me like.. _Another human being._

"He's probably going to hang out on the roof like he always does. I don't see the fun in that, what does it do to you anyway? Calm you down?" I heard Kadota laugh and I grinned despite his answer. _It sure does. _

I lifted a hand up so they could see it over my shoulder, as if to wave at them without the movement, then I slid the door open. "Kadota's right, I'll be back in time for class though, so don't worry about me." Before I heard another response from them I walked out and slid the door close.

_I hate hearing them say farewell remarks. _


End file.
